Teitan Serial Murder Case
by Meitantei Mari-Chan
Summary: A series of murder cases begin in Teitan Elementary on the same day Kapuri decided to start school, Can Conan solve this mystery, or will things get out of hand. 939-942


All the students of Class 1-B were chattering with excitement.

Conan sighed as he sat on his desk, his left hand on his cheek.

_'Bored...'_ He thought as he looked at Haibara, who was engaging in a conversation with an extra energetic Ayumi.

"I wonder who the new student is ?" She asked, barely containing her joy.

Conan rolled his eyes.

_'I already know that it's Kapuri'_

_1 Week Ago..._

_"Haibara, I'm here !" Conan shouted cheerfully._

_"No 'Good Morning' Kudo-kun?" She asked slyly._

_"Here you go, Haibara-sama !" He took the flash drive out of his pocket and handed it to her._

_"Kudo.." She said seriously "Don't get too excited, there's no guarantee that this will actually work"_

_Conan's grin faltered._

_"I'll do what I can, just don't get your hopes up" Haibara said, placing it on her desk. "Just because we have this flash drive doesn't mean I'll create a full working antidote by tomorrow"_

_"Oh and Kudo-kun?" She said looking back at him._

_"What is it ?" He mumbled glumly._

_"Keep your guard up..."_

_"Eh?" Conan gave her a confused look._

_"It's nothing" Haibara said in a 'this is unimportant' tone "Just a feeling..."_

_Conan and Haibara paused awkwardly until he decided to leave._

_'"Just a feeling..." Speaking of strange feelings, what is that strange nagging I've been feeling ever since that case?'_

* * *

**_'White Lie'_**

"Only God knows what's in a person's heart ! Is a lie with good intentions still a lie ? Kapuri's first day at Teitan Elementary school?! A series of crimes begin! Always determining one truth, with the body of a child and the mind of an adult, My name's Meitantei Conan !"

**_*White Lie_**

**_Don't wanna see you cry_**

**_But no matter what I do_**

**_I can't seem to stop your tears*_**

**_*For every tear you shed there's a fond memory_**

**_We can't bring it back but as long as you smile_**

**_We can always make more*_**

**_*No matter how far apart we are_**

**_I'll always be by your side_**

**_So try not to cry*_**

**_*Our White Lie_**

**_Don't wanna see you cry_**

**_You look more beautiful_**

**_when you smile~_**

**_When you smile *_**

**_*White Lie_**

**_Don't wanna see you cry_**

**_But no matter what I do_**

**_I can't seem to stop your tears*_**

**_*And as long as I live_**

**_I'll keep trying to stop your tears*_**

* * *

"Settle down class !" Kobayashi said "Today, as you all know, a new student is joining our class !"

As if on cue, Kapuri opened the door, he walked in and stood next to the teacher.

Kobayashi wrote_ "Ichikawa Kapuri"_ on the chalkboard.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Kapuri-kun?" She asked.

"My name is Ichikawa Kapuri, nice to meet you all !" He said in a childish tone.

He walked to an empty desk behind Haibara and sat down.

As Kobayashi was about to begin the lesson, the speakers suddenly boomed with the principal's voice.

_"Sumiko Kobayashi-sensei, please report to my office immediately"_

Kobayashi put the chalk down and turned to the students.

"I'm sorry class, I have to go for a while" she said apologetically.

She then looked at Rumi and whispered "Could you please watch them for a bit ?"

Rumi nodded, and with that Kobayashi left the classroom.

While Rumi was failing to keep the class quiet, Haibara nudged at Conan's elbow.

"What's wrong Kudo-kun? You have a strange expression on your face" She whispered silently.

"Eh? Oh, It's nothing, just a bad feeling" He answered in an ominous tone.

"Well, knowing your bad luck it's probably something" She said sarcastically.

"Your right.." Conan sighed "But the curiosity is killing me !"

"Then go" Haibara simply said.

Conan stood up so that Rumi could notice him in the chaos of children.

"Rumi-sensei, May I go to the bathroom please ?" He asked politely.

"Sure Conan-kun, but don't take too long" She said with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"May I go too ?" Kapuri asked.

"Okay" Rumi said.

In the hall, Conan was slowly trotting to the Principal's office, carefully trying to avoid any teacher, when suddenly, Kapuri bumped into his back.

"Kapuri, why are you following me?" Conan asked in a surprised manner.

"Didn't I say I needed to use the bathroom?" Kapuri answered "I would've gone earlier but I don't know where it is"

"I'm not going to the bathroom!" Conan whispered harshly.

"Don't tell me I'm gonna have to hold it!?"

"Shhh, You don't want the principal to hear you, right?" Conan glared.

Kapuri just glared back in annoyance.

* * *

Kobayashi walked into the principal's office after politely knocking the door, behind her, Conan and Kapuri were hiding, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Kobayashi-sensei, please have a seat" Ryujiro Uematsu, Teitan Elementary's Principal said.

"Is there something wrong principal ?" She asked.

"Tamaya-sensei found this letter sticking out of your cupboard in the teacher's lounge" He started "Normally, it would rude of her to take it to me before you as it might be something personal but..."

He handed her the envelope.

"From... Death ?"

'_Death !?'_ Conan and  
Kapuri thought.

Without another word Kobayashi opened the letter.

Inside was one word.

"Child ? Is it targeting the children?!" She and the principal ran out of the office, the principal keeping his phone nearby in case he needed to call the police.

Conan waited until they were out of sight and walked into the office, he picked up the letter and read it.

_From: Death._

_1_

_CHILD._

"Weird..." Conan mumbled.

"This person isn't going to kill a student" Kapuri said.

"I was thinking the same thing" Conan began.  
"If they were going to kill one of the student, why write child in English instead of_ 'Ko'_, why even bother sending a letter to the teacher, unless..."

"We need to get to the classroom before it's too late!" Conan shouted as he and Kapuri ran out of office.

"Who is it? The target, I mean" Kapuri asked.

"Kobayashi-sensei" Conan simply said.

"The teacher? Why?"

"_'CHILD'_ was written in English instead of Japanese to distract us from _'Ko'_, which also can mean _'small'_, both of these translations are in Sensei's name: Kobayashi Sumiko, the culprit purposely addressed the letter to her, knowing that sensei cares for children and she will quickly assume that they are the target" he explained.

As they were running through the hall, Conan spotted a shadowy figure, he couldn't see the face because the person was moving too fast.

**Bang!**

_'Kuso'_

"Kobayashi-sensei!" Conan shouted as he opened the classroom door.

"Edogawa-kun" Haibara said "Sensei's been shot, the principal called the police and an ambulance"

"Did you see what happened?" Kapuri asked.

"No" Haibara shook her head.

"I did" Ayumi said from across the room, she was trembling slightly and there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Really, Ayumi-chan?" Conan said.

"Mmn" Ayumi nodded, she swallowed hardly before beginning.

"Kobayashi-sensei and the principal came running into the room, and then a gun fired, I was next to the window so I turned to see where it came from, but all I saw was a man running away"

"Are you sure it was a man?" Conan asked.

"Umm..no, I couldn't tell because I saw the person from behind and that person was wearing baggy clothing" She answered.

"Is that all, _piccola signorina_?" Kapuri asked.

"Yeah, if I remember something, I'll tell you" Ayumi sniffled.

"Edogawa-kun, come look at this" Haibara said, pointing at a sheet of paper that was tapes on the window.

'_From Death:_

_2_

_HIGH'_

* * *

**_'Kumo ni Notte - U-ka saegusa IN db'_**

**_*Donna toki mo kakegae no nai ai shinji_**

**_Donna toki mo tsunagatteru mirai ni*_**

**_*Tokubetsu na omoide yori_**

**_Nanigenai shigusa ni hikareteru_**

**_Tada aitakute_**

**_Kotoba ni shinakya fuan da yo_**

**_Donna ni kitsuku dakiattatte_**

**_Hitotsu ni nante narenai shi_**

**_Kimochi wa katachi ni dekinai shi_**

**_Nee nee,_**

**_Isogashii toki hodo aitaku naru no wa nande darou?_**

**_Kyou no kotae ga ashita wa chigau toshite mo_**

**_Futari wa kawarazu ni isshun mo eien mo_**

**_Zutto mitsumetetai_**

**_Aishitetai yume mitetai shinjitetai...*_**

**_*Yawaraka na kumo ni notte_**

**_Kyou wa kimi wo zutto kanjiteru_**

**_Nagaredasu amai kumo ni notte_**

**_Kimi wa doko ni iru no*_**

**_*Furikaeru to nani mo nai sora nanoni_**

**_Aa natsukashii no yo_**

**_Yasashii kimi no egao sotto yureteru*_**

**_*Atarashii mirai ni*_**

* * *

Conan, Kapuri, Haibara and the Detective Boys were searching for something that Conan assigned them to find.

"I found it!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"Come on Conan, Mitsuhiko found it!" Genta boomed.

And there it was, the baggy clothes that the culprit was wearing.

* * *

_Next Conan's Hint: Kanji_


End file.
